The Ninth Adventure
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: Brickkkkk and Trenttttt go for a nine-filled adventure! [Monday]


A/N: ...I discovered South Park...

I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, TRENT IS OOC, TRENT'S POV YAY NINE

Brick is obsessed with nine in this too :P

* * *

I woke up, and prayed to the ninth God nine times! Today, I was off on a nine-derful adventure! Or well, I was going to run around Playa Des Losers, preaching the nine religion to everybody!

"Hi Gwen hi Gwen hi Gwen hi Gwen hi Gwen hi Gwen hi Gwen hi Gwen hi Gwen!" I greeted Gwen as I passed by her in the hall. She rolled her eyes. Obviously, she wasn't very respectful of the nine religion. I knocked on what I assumed to be Cody's door nine times.

"Hi Cody hi Cody hi Cody hi Cody hi Cody hi-" I was suddenly cut off by him.

"Trent, I'm not in the mood." Cody said, obviously pissed off.

"Could you repeat that eight more times?" I asked. He slammed the door in my face. "Well he was touchy touchy touchy touchy touchy touchy touchy touchy touchy."

I whipped out a picture of a nine that I drew last night while praising the nine God, and kept it out. I was going to use it for advertising on the next person! I stepped away from Cody's door and knocked on his neighbor's door. Heather opened it, looking strangely elated. I could discern Alejandro behind her, on her bed. Were they...?

"Not interested." Heather said as soon as I showed her my beautiful drawing, and she shut the door right in my face!

"How rude!" I said, and moved down a door.

* * *

After I had preached my religion to about nine people, I sauntered on out to the lake area. I was stopped by Brick however.

"Hey Trent!" He called and I whipped around. I could sense the nine exclamation marks he used, even though it isn't visible in the story you're reading.

"Yes?"

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" He said, and I grinned!

"LET US RIDE OFF INTO THE SUNSET! WE CAN RIDE OFF TO AN ISLAND, SWIFTLY AVOIDING NINE ROCKS EACH DAY, AND WE CAN RIDE NINE MILES EACH DAY! We just have to remember to grab eight extra canoes, and nine types of foods and nine types of beverages."

"I'm on it Trenttttt!" Brickkkkk said, and ran off to the Playa. I smiled a great big grin! THIS WAS GOING TO BE AN EPIC ADVENTURE!

You could already tell it was going to be an epic adventure, because the word 'adventure' already had nine words in it! HURRAYYYY!

"And so we set sail on a nine trail!

We had set sail for new beginnings and entrails!

Or, scratch that, not entrails!

I'd actually much eat a whale! Nine whales of course!" I sang. Brickkkkk clapped.

"That sounded mighty good!"

"Thanks! How about you try to do a nine-praising song?" I asked. Brickkkkk looked surprised.

"Ok!

We have come for new beginnings and endings!

Our requests for life are no longer pending!

We can do whatever we want in the religion of nine!

We can drink nine waters and we can climb nine viiiiines!" Brickkkkk sang! I clapped too!

"We are very good at this! The nine God shall surely be pleased!" I said. We smiled, and reached for food.

"All right, if we're going to be floating around this lake, going where the nine God takes us, then...uh...let us eat nine loaves of bread!" I grabbed nine loaves for me and nine loaves for Brickkkkk. He took a bite.

"These are pretty good!" He said and ate a second loaf. I immediately wolfed all of mine down and drank nine water bottles.

"That was a good meal! I'm full." I said as we drifted around. Brickkkkk silently munched on his loaf of bread while I looked around. There were trees, and I counted nine. There were more, but that's where I stopped. I saw nine leaves sitting around, and counted nine waves of water. That's where everything started to get kind of boring.

I gasped in horror. "Brickkkkk?" I asked.

"What?" He replied.

"What if...this story isn't 999 words?!" I asked in horror. Brickkkkk gasped.

"THAT WON'T HAPPEN!" Brick said. (A/N: Admit it, you went up and checked the number of words to this story...or not, I'm not a mind-reader)

"But there is a-" I got cut off by Brick clapping a hand over my mouth.

"Do NOT say it Trenttttt! WE SHALL HAVE 999 WORDS TO THIS STORY!" Brickkkkk comforted. I smiled.

"The nine God will surely be mad if this isn't 999 words long!" I said. He agreed, and we slipped back into the state where Brickkkkk continued eating his fifth loaf of bread and drinking his second water bottle. I counted nine more waves.

"This is kind of boring." I admitted. Maybe going on a nine-filled adventure wasn't as good as it sounded earlier.

"We can row back to the Playa as soon as I finish my meal." Brickkkkk suggested. I nodded in agreement. I could always go back to preaching the number nine to others.

"Sounds good."

* * *

The next day, I knocked on Cody's door nine times. He opened the door, saw me, and closed it immediately.

"People these days..." I muttered to myself and moved on to the next person. I smiled though, despite getting doors slammed in my face. At least I had someone who was as devoted to the nine religion as I was though, Brickkkkk!

I hoped that he was preaching about the nine religion this morning too.

* * *

A/N: This was made for crack/fanon week over at the Total Drama Writers' Forum! This was actually supposed to be Monday's fic, but I didn't get it done in time. Expect to see today's fic actually uploaded today XD!

Bye!


End file.
